Lee Hong Ki
'Perfil' *'Nombre:' 이홍기 / Lee Hong Ki * Apodos: Skullhong y Hongstar y “Dulce rebelde” thumb|261px *'Profesión:' Cantante,Actor,Compositor y MC *'Fecha de Nacimiento: '''02-Marzo-1990 (24 años) *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur * '''Estatura: '''175 cm *'Peso:' 60kg *'Tipo de Sangre: AB *'''Signo Zodiacal: Piscis *'Zodiaco Chino: '''Caballo *'Agencia:' FNC Entertainment. 'Biografía' Es un ídolo de Corea, cantante, actor y MC. Él es el cantante principal de FT Island, una banda popular de Corea del Sur, es bien conocido por su potente y versátil voz. En su familia, es el hermano mayor y tiene una hermana menor que en la actualidad todavía vive con sus padres. Ha estado asistiendo a la Universidad Kyung Hee desde 09 de marzo 2009, con especialización en arte dramático y teatro. 'Dramas' *Modern Farmer (SBS, 2014) *Hundred Year Bride (2014) *Muscle Girl (MBC, 2011) *My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho (SBS, 2010, cameo ep 16) *More Charming By The Day (MBC, 2010, cameo) *You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009) *Style (SBS, 2009, cameo ep 6) *On Air (SBS, 2008, cameo) *Unstoppable Marriage (KBS2, 2008, cameo ep 62) *Kkangsooni (EBS, 2005) *Neh Sontob Kkeuteh Bichi Nama Issuh (EBS, 2004) *Magic Kid Masuri (KBS2, 2002) 'Temas para Dramas' *Still (as ever) para el drama You're Beautiful (2009) *Promise para el drama You're Beautiful (2009) *Ever if It's Not necessary Heartstrings (2011) *말이야 (I'm Saying) para The Heirs (2013) *''Words I Couldn't Say Yet-Tema para Bride of the Century (2014) * Do or Die Tema para Modern Farmer (2014) * When Loves Comes Acoustic ver. Tema para Modern Farmer (2014) 'Programas' *Global We Got Married (MBC,2013) con Fujii Mina *M! Countdown (2012) *Immortal Songs 2 (Ep.4-7) (2011) *Come To Play Especial de Verano con Chocoball (2011) *Running Man (2010) como invitado *KBS Oh My School (2010) *Mnet Scandal Idol Show (2009) *SBS Music Inkigayo (2009) *SBS Good Daddy (2008) *SBS Family Outing (2008) *SBS Happy Shares Company (2008) *Idol Army Season 2 (2008) Temas para Programas Lee Hong Ki - We Got Married OST (2013) 'Películas' *Rockin' on Heaven's Door (2013) *Noriko Goes to Seoul (KBS2, 2011) *Winter Child (2005) 'Temas para Peliculas' *Jump para Rockin' on Heaven's Door (2013) *Goodbye para Rockin' on Heaven's Door (2013) 'Musicales' *Vampire (Japón, 2014) *A Midsummer Night’s Dream (2009) 'Videos Musicales' *M&D - 뭘봐 (Close Ur Mouth Song) 'Premios' 'Curiosidades' *'Grupo Kpop:' FT Island **'Posición: '''Vocalista Principal. *'Educacion:Kyunghee University (Suwon), Escuela de Arte y Diseño mención Cine-Teatro,SecundariaSeongji *'''Familia: Padres y Hermana menor. *'Hobbies:' cantar, escuchar música, jugar fútbol, videojuegos y navegar en internet. *Su género favorito de música es el punk. *Su color favorito es el azul. *Sus actrices favoritas son Angelina Jolie y Elisha Cuthbert. *Hizo su debut como actor en 2002 en KBS2 *Es bueno jugando Malttukppakgi (un juego coreano). *Durante sus épocas de estudiante de secundaria solía tener mal comportamiento, esto capturaba la preocupación de su madre, sin embargo tiempo mas tarde él mismo le pidió disculpas por los días malos. *Escribió un libro llamado Lee Hong Ki's Nail Book, (El arte de las uñas) el mismo se pocisióno en el primer puesto de las ventas en Japón y en el segundo en Corea. *Lee Hon Ki creó Passionate Goodbye, el cual es un Photobook (libro de fotos o fotoreportaje) de la película que recibe ese mismo nombre, se convirtió en número uno en ventas durante la primera semana de ventas. *El 14 de Diciembre de 2012 se dio a conocer la noticia de que Lee Hong Ki dejaría de ser el presentador o MC del programa M! Countdown. FNC Entertainment anunció. "El personal de producción requirió que realizase su regreso al programa después de dos semanas pero debido a sus actividades actuales no será posible, por lo que se ha llegado a la conclusión de que Lee Hong Ki no puede continuar con sus actividades como MC". Las actividades de las grabaciones de la película "Heaven" y sus conciertos en 2013 interrumpirán de momento sus actividades como MC del programa *Tiene un ''Tattoo ''de un esqueleto encima de una ''Skate ''haciendo un truco * Lee Hong Ki lanza su propia marca, “Skull Hong” 'Galeria' 379239_460125190720043_354992151_n.jpg 420288_468170366582192_448764558_n.jpg 482466_468170779915484_95405097_n.jpg 426427_468170343248861_1619520265_n.jpg 426031 460131334052762 444168722 n.jpg 1185246 629662530411877 116315080 n.jpg 582044_629662520411878_1855230013_n.jpg 998488_629662527078544_744085998_n.jpg 1185842_629662583745205_1278115518_n.jpg 1234988_629662600411870_1222725736_n.jpg 1236469_629662620411868_699750520_n.jpg